Light Up the Sky
by Shidonii-kun
Summary: Deidara is head over heels for Aki Uchiha. What can a little push from Shidonii and freeish tickets to the Forth of July show at River Frount Park change about their relationship? For GreyEyes1920.Hope you guy's like it! Dei/Aki Tobi/Shi Happy 4th of July!


"Take this! HA! I so got you Tobi!" Aki exclaimed as a random plastic cup Tobi in the head. She pulled those things out of thin air, and no one knew how. I watched as she and Tobi passed along friendly conversation about random things like candy.

"Uchiha Aki, Uchiha Tobi, and Takashi Deidara, get your damn asses off the couch and come over here!" Shidonii called. We all, redundantly, got off the couch to see what the hell she wanted.

"What is this time Shidonii-kun?" Tobi asked as we all arrived.

"Is it sour patch kids?" Aki asked jumping up and down.

"Tobi-chan likes sour patch kids!" Tobi added joining her in the jumping.

"Calm down guys! I got good news! I got us all tickets to see the firework show in River Front Park!" She exclaimed. All our eyes bulged at what she said. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was always looking to get me and Aki together, which I was happy for, but Aki was completely oblivious to every thing.

You're making choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I am silence.

"Really Shidonii! Your to nice! Where on earth did you get the money?" Aki asked.

"Uhh... well I may have pull out of my savings for art school..." She trailed.

"Shidonii! Why you do that un! We're going to go together yeah!" Me and her have been friends for life, and we planed to go to art school together and create our very own manga.

"Yeah! And Tobi-chan and I are going to WSU to work in literature."

"It was only like 50$ for the last ticket! But there all day passes too! So today we're going to sit our lazy asses on the couch and sleep so we can live tomorrow! Oh and you people-" She said pointing at all of us. "Have to give me some money for shit because I am not flat ass broke.

"Don't worry Shidonii-kun! Tobi-chan will pay for you!" Tobi volunteered. And with that we all went to sleep in Aki's living room, which her mother hated. When we Awoke, almost 18 hours later, Shidonii and Aki were having spaz attacks about this and that. Its was entertain, but they were hard to keep up with. When the girls had settled down, we were all fit to go. Aki looked beautiful. She was wearing a black tank top with a red t-shirt over it, only it had cuts and was missing a shoulder. She had a belt on lop-sided decorated with blood stains. And to finish it she wore jet black skinny jeans, with her charcoal black hair lose.

"Shidonii-kun, you look pretty!" Tobi commented. Shidonii nudged me in the shoulder telling me to comment on Aki as well.

"You look good too Aki-san un..." I spoke looking to the floor to hide my blush. I had barely noticed Shidonii, she was waring a murky blue shit that clung to her body reaching just past here hips, where she wore fucked up tights that were scratched and cut, on porpoise of course. Her belt was deep purple with blue and black paint splatters.

"You guys look good to." Aki said smiling. Us? Me and Tobi were wearing our usually clothing. I had on a plain black shirt and red skinny jeans. Tobi wore his usual orange mask. He had on a black Shirt as well, but on the front it said "YELLOWCARD" In big bold yellow letters. They were playing tonight, everything was going to be perfect.

We all lived in the same general area, so we deiced we would use Shidonii's mothers car. It was A mini van, so we would at fit comfortably. For some odd reason, Tobi drove, and he did it _well_. In the back round I could here the Light up the sky on the raido.

We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeah I would explode.

Until sundown we all stayed together riding the rides, going in the fountain and just having fun. River Front Park was one of the best places in Spokane, and everyone loved it here. By when sundown approached, Shidonii gave us the brief on what was going to happen.

"Okay people, Since there are so many people and so little good spots to see the show and the firework, I had to rent spaces. Sadly, they are far apart, so we going to use the buddy system." She explained. "Deidara, you can go with Aki, I'll stay with Tobi."

"Yay! Tobi gets Shidonii-kun! You have fun with Aki Sempai!" Tobi called as he picked up Shidonii bridal style and carried her to their spot.

"Your spots over by Spokane river, you'll see When you get over there!" She called back to us.

"Come on Deidara! Let's go! I don't wanna miss the shows!" Aki said as she dragged me over to the Spokane River. Once again, I heard the song blasting though loud speakers. They must be trying to promote the consert tonight.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky.

When we got there it was dusk and everyone had taken seats by the Spokane River waiting for the Show to start.

"It looks like we missed our spot un." I said downhearted. "All the people are here.

"Hell if I'm letting the damn 'people' ruin our night!"She screamed as she got a cup out of no where.

"Oh shit..."

"Deidara, Aki! Come here!" It was Kisame. I followed his voice while I pulled Aki, who was throwing cups at the civilians.

"What's up Kisame?" I asked.

"Shidonii told me to tell you that your seats on the gondola. She thought Aki would get upset and start throwing cups too." He said looking at Aki. "Hurry, there about to close!" He pushed me in the direction of the gondola while I grabbed Aki's wrist, making her come with me.

"Reservation or cash, sir?"

"Uhh... Shidonii sent us un..." Still playing in the background, I could not help but think this part of the song explained my situation with Aki.

I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
They're all coming down since I've found you.  
I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know.

"Yes, the nice young lady came over earlier to warn me about you. So, you are Deidara and Aki? Come this way."

"Aki, I found our seats un." I said as I pointed to the gondola.

"Wait... Shidonii did this for us?"

"Yeah, she must have paid for this mouths in advance..." We silently went into the purple gondola the started to move momentarily after we were secured. As we drifted upward the band began to play and the fire work Show began.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you.

"I love this song so much! Shidonii is way to nice for her own good..." Aki spoke calming down.

"This song... Its... Its..."

"Spit it out Deidara!"

"It's how I feel about you un!" I yelled looking away from Aki.

"Wait Deidara you mean...?" And just as we were at the perfect view on the ride, the exact moment of the song, I turned to gently kiss Aki.

Let me light up the sky,  
Just for you tonight.  
Let me help you fly,  
Cause you won't have time.  
To cover your eyes,  
Get your disguise,  
They won't ask you why,  
They just watch you die.

And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part,  
And the show goes on.  
But you've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeah you've come this far,  
And you're broken.

Aki had a difficult past. She had just come out of a terrible break up with some pretty boy named Neji. I've only known her for a year, but I've fallen head over heels for this girl. Before she moved here to Spokane, she lived in Japan. Her mother was poor, barely managing to feed her and her children, Sasuke and Aki Uchiha.

Tsuki, their mother, was beautiful, in both appearance and life. Though she had little herself, she did her best to give to those who needed it. She worked as waitress in a small, close knitted restaurant. All the workers were friends, whom all loathed the manger. He was a cruel man, doing as he pleased, not bothering to even pay the workers on some occasions. Though this man was cruel, even he could not withstand Tsuki's beauty, and he soon became infiltrated. He would try to whoo her, but no avail. Soon his attempts became more aggressive, and Tsuki found that she was stuck in a dire situation.

"Tsuki dear, it is your choice. Stay with me and be happy, or watch your beloved children suffer."

"Mother, its okay! You can go! Me and Aki can handle ourselves!"

"Yeah mom, we can take on these shitheads, no prob!"

"I refuse to leave my children behind with a monster like him."

"Then allow me." Came a new voice. The person the voice belonged to? Uchiha Itachi. He punched the boss in the face, only to move two the two that restrained Aki and Sasuke. He took care of the problem in a few short moments.

"Uncle Itachi! You saved us!" Aki exclaimed.

"Itachi, what are you doing here? Don't you live in Washington?"

"I heard that you were in trouble. I deiced that I would come to help my little sister."

"What I didn't- Aki, Sasuke!"

"It was just me mother! I asked uncle Itachi for some money, because we were so low... I wanted to be able to buy us tickets out of here. To anywhere but this hell hole!"

"Yes, those were her words. So I came her to chaperone you all to Washington to live with me."

"Itachi I- no we can't..."

"I will not except no for an answer."

And with no more argument, Aki came to live with Itachi, and his younger brother Tobi. That's how we all met. From the very beginning I think I felt this way for her but all I know is... I just felt as if Shidonii had them play this song a purpose as the lyrics flooded my mind.

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,

Our kiss, well it was my first. But it felt like we've done this so many times before. Her lips felt right on mine, our bodies sculpted together perfectly, and the music continued to play out my feeling for her.

Light it up for you.

Let me make this mine,

I'll ignite for you,

When we broke apart she was smiling a small, gentle smile. One that usually did not grace her face.

"Aki I'm sorry un! Its just uh..." I stuttered at a loss for words.

"It's okay Deidara, it was perfect. But look down below!"

I looked directly below us to find Shidonii and Tobi nestled on a cover. Only you could clearly see Tobi's florescent orange mask discarded as he and Shidonii shared a kiss of there own.

"Aww they're so cute!"

"Yeah you are un." I said with out thinking. "I mean-" But I was cut off when she put her lips on mine. Already she was licking my lips asking for entrance. I gave in encircling my tongue with hers. The kiss was only seconds but it got the message across- Your my bitch now.

"Aki I... Well I love you un. And... I just.. I just wanted to know I you wanted to go out. I mean, you just broke up with Neji but.. I loved for the longest of times yeah..." Lyrics tell her how I feel...

Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.

And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far and you're broken...

"Deidara, I feel like I've known you for ever. Everything that's happened today... tonight... It felt so natural. So yes, I would love to be your girlfriend. But you have to promise to be my boyfriend, A.K.A my bitch."

"I was your bitch long before you even asked..."

"Sweet! You want some sour patch kids?"She offered. I grabbed a few from her and dropped them down on Tobi and Shidonii who looked up embarrassed at us. Shidonii started to yell, so Tobi shut her up by pulling her in for another kiss. I followed his good example and pulled Aki in as well. Just as the song was ending, our perfect night did as well.

Let me light up the sky,  
Let me light up the sky.

Yay! I hope you people enjoy this! Its my 4th of July one shot, plus a songfic for BwsAnti-Thesis all in one! I really don't care for the fact that I used Shidonii, my character from Love the Enemy in this, its my story.

DISCLAIMER: let's get this straight. I don't own any of he Naruto characters mentioned, or the song Light up the sky. Aki is BwsAnti-Thesis' character, and Shidonii & the fic are mine! You got that?


End file.
